


【铁盾】贤者时间对话录

by Schlenk



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 09:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20863871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schlenk/pseuds/Schlenk
Summary: 注意事项：ABO背景，一个炮友变真爱的故事本文又名《当我们等Alpha的结消下去的时候我们在谈些什么》队长有点切开黑





	【铁盾】贤者时间对话录

史蒂夫没有去进行过具体考证，不过大概从“门”这个玩意儿诞生之后不久开始，“敲门”这个动作就跟着出现了，而在将来的很长一段时间里，它都将是人类生活里的一部分。习惯和常规往往还是有它们的道理的。

然而，“入乡随俗”、“因地制宜”和“随机应变”之类的词也是有它们的道理的，在为史蒂夫带来了数次不怎么愉快的敲门体验之后，托尼说：“这样吧，如果我是在工作室里，你就直接进来。反正你又不用担心会在工作室里看到什么不该看的，我又不用担心你会窃取商业机密。”

《不敲门条约》就这么在和谐友好的氛围中被口头签订了，当事人之一的史蒂夫直到该条约内容实行后的数天，才悲痛地发现这里面有问题，而且是很大的问题。

反正他是没想到有人会对着屏幕上的不知名图纸和建模解开裤子撸管，而且还撸得非常专注，可惜的是托尼当时刚好进入了尾声并转过椅子伸手去抽纸，于是看见了史蒂夫，导致后者“在被发现之前假装什么都没看见就这样默默退出去”的计划全盘失败。

托尼手忙脚乱地收拾残局和提裤子，史蒂夫看了看屏幕上显示的东西，说：“没想到你终于还是走到这一步了，没关系，我尊重你的喜好。”

托尼抽空回头看了一眼屏幕，立刻领悟到史蒂夫在哪个环节上产生了误解，他在解释的时候尽量不那么激动以免显得心虚和欲盖弥彰：“不，我没在对着这玩意儿……我当时在想别的。”

史蒂夫“噢”了一声，又补了一刀：“这算商业机密吗？”

重新坐回椅子上的托尼问他：“找我什么事？”

“我想问问我上次忽然进入热潮期的时候，你给我用的是什么抑制剂？”史蒂夫感慨地说，“效果太好了，远超我之前用的任何一种。”

“就是普通的泛用——”

托尼说到一半就停住了。

泛用型注射式抑制剂是当今世界上应用最为广泛的抑制剂品种，它由“底剂”和“补剂”两个部分组成，一般的小热潮只需注射底剂即可轻松应对，但如果是热潮期来势汹汹的人，或者有其他特殊情况的人，就可以视情况加入主原料是人工信息素的补剂。

史蒂夫平时给自己准备的也是泛用型抑制剂，他一般都是看都不看直接把补剂加满，而那次他“忽然进入热潮期”，习惯性地向腰带上的口袋伸手的时候，却发现补剂不在原来的位置上了。

最后是得知情况的托尼一个俯冲降落，说时迟那时快地往史蒂夫的脖子上扎了一针，解决了一个显然不是单用泛用型抑制剂的底剂就能解决的问题。

“呃……”托尼有些为难地伸出手在半空中比划了几下，“当时可是千钧一发……”

史蒂夫知道这次谈话可以从单纯的提问转换成兴师问罪了，他把双臂环抱在胸前，盯着托尼：“所以你给我用了什么？”

“你知道，补剂是用人工信息素做的。”托尼咽了咽口水，在史蒂夫改变了姿势之后就随时准备战术性撤退，“但其实天然信息素也可以。我当时其实就是，嗯……从我这里抽了半管子当补剂……”

史蒂夫沉默着，托尼趁机把他刚才短暂离家出走的胆量给拽了回来，继续往下说：“这个操作中所包含的风险基本都被你的体质给规避掉了，所以放在那个情况下，这是相对安全的，当然，这也只能作为应急手段……”

说着说着他又停下来了，因为他注意到史蒂夫正看着他，眼角微微发红——不，别误会，这只是热潮期的初期征兆而已。

“托尼。”他听得出来史蒂夫正憋着气说话，“我没有要揍你的意思，我来拿我的抑制剂而已。”

这话让托尼感到一阵困惑，就算热潮期已经逼近到让他连出门去药店的时间都没有，基地里也多得是抑制剂储备，再不行还有紧急送货上门服务，总之，无论何种情况，都不会让一个Omega跑到一个Alpha这里来“拿他的抑制剂”这种颇为诡异的事情发生。

那么史蒂夫也许是想再要点“天然信息素”作为补剂？毕竟据他所说这东西格外有效。但这可不是史蒂夫的风格，而且几十秒前托尼就说过，这只能是偶尔为之的应急手段。

那句老话怎么说的来着，排除一切的不可能，剩下的就算再不可思议也是真相。

托尼觉得自己得到了一个暗示，那个不可思议的真相此时离他只有一步之遥，他问史蒂夫：“你说你来干什么的来着？”

“我来拿我的抑制剂。”史蒂夫重复了一遍，并把双手放了下来。

托尼确信这个暗示是真实存在的而且近在咫尺的了，他走上前去，把自己的手塞到史蒂夫手里，捏住他的手掌。

“你拿到了。”

经过一番含有天然信息素的体液注入之后，史蒂夫躺在床上，托尼趴在他身上，两人一起等待着结的消退。

“显然，我们是彼此的最佳炮友人选。”托尼感叹道，“虽然我平时经常会忘记你是个Omega。”

“怎么说？”

“要是我们关系太好了，这会儿会很尴尬的，”

史蒂夫想了想托尼提出的这个假设，赞同道：“的确。”

两个成年人干柴烈火地滚到床上去时其实不怎么尴尬，不光Alpha和Omega之间会有这一出，就算两个Beta之间也会有这样情难自抑的瞬间的，真正尴尬的是事后。

此处特指Alpha和Omega的事后。

Alpha的结会在高潮时膨胀开来，在这个结消退下去之前，两人会被它牢牢地锁在一起，不懂事的年轻人可能会不信邪地尝试硬拔，但毕竟谁都不想落个残疾，所以最后还是选择乖乖地等结消退下去。

想象一下吧，如果上了床的两个人本身关系就很好，这段等待时间会变得多么尴尬，有许多人在经历过了一次之后才终于知道，社交网络上那些“体贴Alpha必备，在你的结消下去之前你该和对方聊些什么”提供的其实是相当实用的生活技巧。

“但是两个彻底的陌生人这会儿也会很尴尬的，要是聊天的时候不小心踩到对方的雷区，就更可怕了。”托尼用一种过来人的语气说，“那真是……只恨自己不是个能立刻起身提裤子的Beta。”

“相较之下，我们就熟得刚刚好？”

“不错。”托尼在结允许的范围内向后挪了挪，“而且我还有点讨厌你，你也有点讨厌我，太刚好了。”

史蒂夫挑起了眉毛：“你会和你讨厌的人上床吗？”

“这要看类型的，讨厌也分很多种，有的人让我再也不想看见他，有些人让我想揍他，还有些人让我恨不得干他……等等等等。”

“你对我是哪种？”

“我对你应该是一种立体的、有层次感的讨厌。”

“就是说你有时候想揍我，有时候又恨不得干我。”

“总结得不错，谢谢。”

像是觉得这段谈话到此为止就“熟得刚刚好”似的，托尼的结在这个时候消了下来，得以分开的两人各自从床的一侧离开，捡起散落一地的衣服，一个说“我去洗澡”，另一个说“你看见我内裤没”。

第二次的幽会并不发生在史蒂夫的下一次热潮期，不知为什么，双方在毫无商讨的前提下达成了“不一定非得是为了应付热潮期而和彼此上床”这一共识。在正式开始之前，史蒂夫问：“能从后面来吗？这样就算结没消下去也可以侧躺着睡。”

“好主意。来，趴好。”

然而结束之后，双方都没有捕捉到能让他们在这几分钟之内酣然入睡的浓烈睡意，于是短暂的沉默之后，史蒂夫问：“聊点什么？”

“你挑话题吧，随便聊什么。”

“你为什么会在工作室里撸管？”

“为了找思路啊。”托尼下意识地在史蒂夫光滑的背上摸来摸去，“你难道不觉得刚射完之后那段时间整个人会特别清醒吗？那就叫贤者时间。”

“你当时在做什么？”史蒂夫停顿了一下，“还是说这是商业机密？”

托尼俯身恼羞成怒地在他背上咬了一口，近来史蒂夫已经把“这算商业机密吗”弄成了专门针对他的玩笑暗语。

然后他懒洋洋地回答问题：“录味机。我做着玩的。”

“那么，它有什么用？”

“能让你知道自己闻起来是什么味道的，能提取你的气味，帮助分析种类，你要是高兴也可以存下来闻着玩——不过没有信息素的其他效果，仅仅只是气味而已。”

这听起来很好笑，不过信息素的味道确实难以分辨，毕竟人的感官很容易被欺骗，同一种口味的糖浆只要被染成不同的颜色，就可以充当不同的口味，而且很少会有人注意到其中的区别。

因此，在没有其他因素辅助时，单凭气味辨别信息素闻起来到底是什么味道其实是件难事——而且因为长期在闻，人们对自己身上的气味都是有些钝感的。

“我刚注射完血清的时候能很清晰地闻到，因为信息素浓度一下子就高了很多。”

“你分化期的时候没有体验过这种感觉吗？”

“没有，我是慢性分化。你呢？”

“急性。”托尼的语气中透露着往事不堪回首，“而且是凌晨，而且直接把我从睡梦中惊醒，而且我还因此进了急诊。”

“诊断结果呢？”

“诊断结果是我分化症状太严重而已，医生让我多喝水。”

某事第一次发生可以是意外，第二次可以是第一次的延续，也可以是意外，但有了第三次第四次之后，这就不可避免地会成为某种习惯或者惯例了。托尼对此早有预料，只是没想到都第五次了，史蒂夫还忽然提起贤者时间的事情。

“我们两个现在都在贤者时间。”

“是的，离肉欲最远的状态，有的Alpha在这个状态下甚至会觉得赤裸的肉体很恶心呢。”

“你会这么觉得吗？”

“以前有过。射了之后就是一阵平静的空虚，但是会格外清醒，我都选在这个时候思考人生真谛和宇宙奥秘。”

这个话题提醒了托尼，他现在并不是那么急切地期盼着结消退下去，也并不是很想立刻站起来提裤子走人，要说去洗个澡倒是很想的，但他更想和史蒂夫一起洗。

托尼在心里给自己找好了借口，他往前蹭了蹭，搂住了史蒂夫。

“你干什么？”

“你不想？”托尼尽力让每个音节都充满诧异，“Omega信息素和Alpha的不一样，Omega在贤者时间应该挺喜欢拥抱的。”

史蒂夫细细地品味了一下此刻，最终表态是：“怪怪的，不过感觉还不错。”

又过了一会儿之后，结消退了下去，托尼却迟迟没有退开，史蒂夫瞥了他一眼：“你想在这儿过夜吗？”

托尼正处于他真的很想顺势留在这里过夜和真的很想去洗个澡的矛盾心情之中，一番纠结之后他问：“我能先去洗个澡再回来睡觉吗？”

史蒂夫目光灼灼地盯了他一会儿，就在托尼准备收回这句话的时候，史蒂夫挪动身体把两人分开，打着哈欠说：“我也去。”

不知道是因为抱在一起过了夜，还是因为一起洗了澡，托尼隐约觉得他和史蒂夫之间的关系产生了微妙的变化，具体表现在他现在事后再伸手揉史蒂夫的胸也不会被拍开，有时候史蒂夫还会主动调整一下姿势方便他揉。

但还有一句老话怎么说来着？托尼只是个四十多岁的孩子，在九十多岁的成熟Omega面前还太年轻，不知道所有命运馈赠的礼物，都早已在暗中被标好了价格。

就在某次他一边享受着贤者时间里那“平静的空虚”一边揉胸揉个爽的时候，史蒂夫忽然问他：“你现在是贤者时间是吧？”

托尼心说怎么又提这事儿了，然后点点头。

“那就用你现在格外清醒的大脑想一想，为什么现在你还对我这么感兴趣。”史蒂夫指了指托尼放在他胸上的手，“按理说你不是应该想在结消下去之后第一时间提裤子走人吗？”

说到这儿的时候结正好就消了下去，这道题变成了让托尼在当晚辗转难眠的课后思考题。

但托尼感到宽慰的是这个思考题没耽误他俩继续约炮，约完了照例问“今天聊什么”，然后东拉西扯个几分钟，只不过今天的闲扯完毕之后，史蒂夫拽住想要开溜的托尼，用慈祥如教导主任的语调问他：“想明白了吗？”

托尼佯怒：“队长，请你自重，想明白了我们还怎么继续当炮友？”

史蒂夫松开他，把双手枕在脑后，一副惬意的样子：“我看你好像挺想在上床之余和我有点情感交流的。”

托尼重新坐回床上：“想是想，但是……”

他坐在哪儿想了半天也没想出来到底有什么但是，重新变得胸有成竹的学生开始反过来给教导主任出思考题：“你觉得这个情感交流可以深入到哪一步？比如，我想标记你？”

事实证明，要和教导主任斗，托尼还是太嫩了，史蒂夫拉过被子翻了个身：“困了，下次再说吧。”

然而这个“下次”迟迟不来，中间的间隔长到了让托尼猛然意识到他俩每次约上居然都是史蒂夫先来起头，他顶多就是回应或者解读隐晦暗示，还没有哪次是他主动。

意识到这点的托尼同时也意识到该是他主动的时候了，他挑了个时候跑去跟史蒂夫说：“今晚有空吗？我想在头脑清醒的时候跟你聊点商业机密。”

在旁听见了托尼这番话的猎鹰满脸狐疑：“商业机密？”

史蒂夫从容不迫地搪塞道：“啊，嗯，不过明天应该就能开发布会了。”

当天晚上，结膨胀开来之后的话题和以往有所不同，托尼在史蒂夫颈侧蹭来蹭去，像是一只趴在鱼缸上的猫。

“所以我到底能标记你吗？”他问。

“能，你咬吧。”史蒂夫说，“放心，我会对你负责的。”


End file.
